User talk:Lucan07
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Just Cause 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Game widow (Talk) 11:32, 15 April 2010 *How do I get the "N" part to the lower part of the page where it should be? On this page. GMRE 21:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thats been put in by someone what you need to do is go to the Nuclear Missiles page and add it to the category then press Edit this Page when back at the category and just remove the "N" and Nuclear Missiles part actually ill do that you just add Nuclear Missiles to the category. Tell me when its done. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 21:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sig Help? In the Top left it will say "MORE" click it and go to preferences then scroll down to signature when you get there input the code you use to sign your username above but put User: at each end of the Kronos890989 part then press save oh and also maybe change the color from green to something else unless you think we should have green as the Admin color or if you just want the green part ill just change mine to orange or something. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 03:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait dont put user: at each end sorry put user:Kronos(those number things at the end you have) infront of "user" and after the last number (stupid wiki format) and it should link it to your page [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 03:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) NVM about the color thing btw[[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 03:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks it all works now, FYI i know where preferences is, dont you think i would if i asked about your custom sig? LOOL at the fact that you linked user:Kronos(those number things at the end you have So Thanks and.... [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 00:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) YW Ah yes didnt think about that, I forgot how to nullify a [[]] link thing so i just stuck with it lol :P [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 00:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) A little problem Could you rename the page Bosphorus boatworks - Patna exlusive to "Bosphorus boatworks - Patna ex'c'''lusive"? I didn't notice until it was too late. Sorry. GMRE 18:22, October 12, 2010 (UTC) No problem its all done keep up the good edits btw. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)']][[User talk:Lucan07|''Talk]] 20:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Could you rename... *Category:Missions to "Category:Just Cause Missions"? *Just Cause: Ending to "Taking out the garbage" (the real name of the last storyline mission). And maybe: *Make a category for "Public transport" (both games)? Also, as far as I know, there's only 1 vehicle left in Just Cause (1) that doesn't have page. GMRE 20:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay Categories cannot, as far as i know be renamed but a new category can be created for it. Renamed to: Taking out the garbage(JC1). And the category has been made though ive only added the Nisceso D22 Coastal. 1 vehicle? Really? Which one? [[User:Lucan07|'''Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 21:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Oops I made a Category by mistake and now find I can't undo it. Sorry to created more work for you, the category for deletion is Equipment. Thanks in advance, --Tobin 14:30, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Done, do you happen to play/have played Battlefield: Bad Company 2? [[User:Lucan07|'''AdminAuditor(e)]]''Talk'' 20:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) A possible page renaming Considering the content of the page "Completing a Location", it should be called "Just Cause 2 100% completion list". GMRE 15:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Done. :) [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 20:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Missing something. I've only been at this a month, so I'm fairly ignorant yet rapidly learning. On the portal page seeing Just Cause 2 in front of everything seems redundant and looks very cluttered. I can understand the distinction on pages where both are featured but pages that aren't linked to from both games? What am I missing here? As far as Completing a Location I had to stop after completing Settlements and tip cause everything was starting to blur together. That page is going to be much more than a list. Eventually I'd like to be able to include what can be found where and coordinates to go with. A lofty goal I know but I was trying to find a project that could be useful while NOT stepping in on others projects. After reading a lot of forums and questions it's clear people can use a "Guide" at times to find or help overcome certain things, when trying to complete a location hence the title. --Tobin 17:12, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm your kinda right does look a bit cluttered but it was put together in a day, but I'll contact the dude who put it together. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 20:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh and go for it, sounds like a good idea. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 20:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Ever since Gboyers quit (as he'd rather not help wikia) we didnt have a leader, so id thought i would step up and become Bureaucrat, thanks to Gboyers that was made possibe. Ive been one since the 15th of this month i think [[User:Kronos890989|''Bureaucrat''Kronos]] 05:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok well gratz. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 07:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Lucan, much appreciated. [[User:Kronos890989|''Bureaucrat''Kronos]] 04:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Site maintenance log What do you think? Should this wiki have an article that would contain site maintenance info? We could maintain it like a log. Sort of like this: User blog:GMRE/Captain's log. That way we'd know immediately when someone makes a new template, or when there's a glitch. Or maybe that's too much for a wiki this small? GMRE 18:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would be useful to have and a good idea and it will only help the wiki grow bigger so theres no downside that I can foresee. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 23:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Just changing it basically. Nobody knows what a bureaucrat is. But now that i think about it its a bad idea. I am a bureaucrat so i might as well say. [[User:Kronos890989|'Bureaucrat'Kronos]] 22:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, you probably should, welcome back btw. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 00:02, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Lucan, I should be alot more active now, I've gone ahead and bookmarked the wiki so its always infront of me. ::[[User:Kronos890989|'Bureaucrat'Kronos]] 00:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Block this IP 222.124.119.95 is creating pages filled with nonsense. This IP should be blocked for two weeks I think. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 10:22, September 16, 2012 (UTC)) Page History Did you check the history of Ular Boys HQ at my edit and the previous one? "The Ular Boys are the best to choose and there colors are the best. Their Moto is Mess with the best die with the rest, the only bad thing is the guy incharge" - That was a bad edit, but we should always check the reverts of other users. Just wondering though. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 19:25, September 18, 2012 (UTC)) :I'm not sure I entirely understood what you meant, but the reason I temporarily blocked him was because he removed all the content from the page after you reverted his bad edit, I didn't block him for the bad edit in itself. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 01:31, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::No we should never block someone because of that. But other things that's not surely vandalism can be taken different by contributors. I think he raged a little. But if some info in bad edits is correct then we should just edit the pages instead of reverting, we don't want any more "ragers". But there's no known reason why the Ular Boys should be the best to choose, as stated in that edit. That's just a opinion, instead of a fact. So this one was good to revert. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 13:33, September 19, 2012 (UTC)) How did you? How did you get such nice pictures for the health cabinets? If you just say "PC" or "On the comp" I'll understand and know how to. I'm limited by the silly PS3 at the moment, however. :P SlitWeaver Editor of Wikis (talk) 06:43, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :I indeed did get them from the PC version of the game, using the free version of Fraps. Perhaps you should look into getting a capture card if you wish to take high quality snapshots of Just Cause 2. :) [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 06:50, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I plan on getting Just Cause 2 for the PC (soonish probably), just playin' it on the PS3 for the Achievements :P I mean, 1300 players on Just Cause 2 at the same time... that just sounds amazing!! :D SlitWeaver Editor of Wikis (talk) 06:57, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::It certainly is amazing, all the CHAOS makes it truly insane. Not to mention the insane dogfights you can have. I also prefer PC version due to the fact you can add mods, or create your own, which adds to the replayability. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 07:02, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fo sho, fo sho! Like I said, the only reason for the PS3 is the Achievments and easier to play with more people I know (don't have a whle lot of friends who have computers decent enough to bother playing anything fun with them on). Also the PC allows you to go in and look at basically any file in the game, images, etc., which can be quite helpful. Plus if even the "shitty" PC graphics cards are capable of SO much more than consoles are. I only have a GTS450 (for now) and it can still perform quite well in even the harshest of games. I also love having the ability to render and pre-load stuff REEALLLLYYY far away, just cause I can XD SlitWeaver Editor of Wikis (talk) 11:18, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::All you PC guys should get Xfire. It's a free program that can take screenshots, make videos and it can be used to communicate for free. The only problem is that you can't upload the videos to youtube with out converting them first, because youtube doesn't recognize the Xfire video codec. GMRE (talk) 17:03, October 5, 2012 (UTC) A question about rough locations of weapon/armour parts Just a quick question about the locations of weapon/armour parts because I know for a fact that no one can take out a colonel without getting a few rounds fired at you and those few draining health rapidly. So because I want to take out some colonels with some stunts mixed in as well for videos. I don't mind if you don't know the locations of any parts at all but I would be grateful for at least one weapon/armour part. EnemyHunter (talk) 20:54, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :For Armour parts, try going forund the main island of Panau (the really big one) and at every intersection there are 2 armour parts. If you have done that, Then I would suggest completeing locations in general, as they will have armour pieces. :Also if you are taking out colonels, I recommend helicopters, but because you said videos, it doesnt really matter as much, the Bulls, eye assault rifle is good for taking out colonels. :Middleton83 (talk) 21:18, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Like middleton stated you can find armour parts under every bridge that goes over a motorway on the main island. ::I personally don't know all of their locations off by heart but you can find tips to finding them here. There is an Unnamed island that has a few armour/weapon parts as well. :::If I come across any other surefire ways of finding them I'll let you know. :::Good luck. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 22:27, October 5, 2012 (UTC) What does is mean? Hey! I have a quick question. on this template: What is "Gunung Kudus"? Is it supposed to be a mountain or something? Cause I'm PRETTY sure it's not a location...I could be wrong though. Thanks, SlitWeaver (talk) 10:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :I guess it is a mountain. Ask User:Middleton83, he's the one who made most other mountain articles and probably added that link. GMRE (talk) 12:12, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Kem_Gunung_Kudus :::Will do! 12:25, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Found The answer to my own question here: SlitWeaver (talk) 12:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::It is a mountain near Kem Gunung Kudus. I have confirmed height on it, 1560 m. There's a image somewhere taken from the top of it. Can add that page later. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 16:12, October 7, 2012 (UTC)) ::::Btw, you can also ask me about such things, it was I that added it. There also another mountain that deserves a page, which got the name "Gunung Genting Tinggi" (Named after the very nearby military base Lembah Genting Tinggi). See list of known mountains here. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 16:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC)) :::::Alright! Thanks, I'll do a little bit of info stuff after I go see this movie with a girl I haven't talked to in like a year. And ok, I just didn't know who to ask originally :P :::::Thanks, :::::SlitWeaver (talk) 22:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Getting your attention for something Check this out: User blog:GMRE/Infobox:User? GMRE (talk) 15:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would a be a cool addition, and it would allow users to get to know each other a bit better, along with what has already been suggested, how about an "Affiliations" or "Faction" allowing a User to pick a side say, Reapers, Ular Boys, Roaches, Panau Military...just stuff like that. Perhaps also a preferred weapon or favourite vehicle section. Those are just a few of my ideas. :I also suggest that you change the blog into a forum as it seems to have blog comments disabled and a forum would allow users to discuss the topic with more ease Unless that is the way you intended it? Also...what do you think of the new sig :D : 21:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll do it then. Don't expect it today and it will probably have a beta stage for a few days, to let you guys get to know it and think of additions. ::Oh. I didn' realize that the comments were disabeled. I'll see what I can do. ::And the signature is a nice reference, but there's no link to the talk page. Also, I don't consider Tom to be a very likable character. I got a mod to disable all his black market sayings. If you like the signature, keep it. I can't think of anything better. I'm still using the default one for convenience. GMRE (talk) 15:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::It's now a forum, but I don't know how to enable/disable the comments. GMRE (talk) 15:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::The template talk page might be a more convenient place for that discussion. Also, the infobox is now in beta testing, so feel free to try it: Template:Infobox User GMRE (talk) 11:36, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha I like it! "His Extra Rugged Badassetude, The Emperor of Eurasia" I'll give it a test a bit later :D . 19:59, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Vandal We have got a vandalism problem again. User:Cpl.Bohater undid the vandalism from what it seems the same wiki vandal. He left a message saying "YOU CAN NEVER GET RID OF THE WIKI TROLL" which makes me feel as if our wiki is under threat from repetitive vandalism. EnemyHunter (talk) 19:21, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The IP has been blocked, though it won't do much good. All wikis suffer from vandalism at some point, the only thing you can do really is block the offending User/IP and undo the edits as soon as possible. But thanks. 22:17, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :This isn't as big of a deal as you think. He's probably some bored 10 year old, who will probably run out of useable IP addresses pretty fast. GMRE (talk) 22:21, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Chances are you're right, I was talking in the broader scope of things. 22:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC) About templates How do you add templates to pages such as a no-image template? I know how to add basic templates like an infobox but how would you add more advanced templates? EnemyHunter (talk) 15:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) No image: Just type Stub: Region template: Want more? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 21:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC)) Thanks for the tip. This should help me make a page more standardized if it has just been created. EnemyHunter (talk) 00:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) That page "I've already dealt with it, Kronos. For future reference though, it was named: Pelau Paluit? ? 06:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC)" Well then, good! It seems you and GMRE deal with things at twice the rate of me, lol. ? [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 03:59, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Haha, we just have more spare time is all I'm sure. Oh and beware those auto-question marks, part of Wikia's latest update no doubt. 07:15, November 23, 2012 (UTC)